


Dark river

by DaLils



Series: Fanvids [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Hermione finds Regulus's note and goes alone to Grimmo. There, she suddenly encounters the spirit of the young Black, who appears to her in dreams and in reality and insistently asks for help. Daring to resurrect Regulus with the help of a dark magic ritual, Hermione realizes that the use of black magic will necessarily entail consequences...//Оne of my old but still favorite fanvid...
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Fanvids [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Dark river




End file.
